Big Rock Stars
by Clarinha Uchiha-Chan
Summary: Cinco garotos e cinco garotas, tentando ganhar espaço em um mundo onde o dinheiro domina. Afinal eles so querem ser Grandes Estrelas do Rock!
1. Chapter 1

Big Rockstars

Gênero:Romance e mais para frente Comédia.

Dedicada á:Manu Leal minha Best' que betou para mim.(ela me mataria se eu não dedicasse a ela)

5 garotos e 5 garotas,tentando ganhar espaço em um mundo onde o dinheiro eles so querem ser Grandes Estrelas do Rock!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1-The group of differences<strong>_

Uchiha Sasuke um jovem lindo,rico,forte(N/A:Sasuke-kun ai,ai)e frustado!Sim seu pai não deixava ele seguir seu sonho que era a música, pai queria que ele e seu irmão mais velho Itachi tomassem conta da administração da empresa de técnologia TécTokyo(N/A:Que criatividade...).Iria se mudar para uma nova escola e um novo bairro,mal sabia ele que lá conheceria 9 pessoas muito especiais...

Haruno Sakura e Sabaku no Gaara esses aí são que nem gato e rato irmãos,mas MUITO diferentes,ingualmente inteligentes(gênios),mais com presonalidades extremamente diferentes Sakura ou Saky como todos a chamam,tinha lindos cabelos roséos longos e duas lindas esmeraldas como olhos,dotada de uma grante inteligência a filha mais nova dos Haruno Sakura tinha vários "pretendentes" hehe.Já Gaara era o contrário da irmã:cabelos ruivos e olhos de um verde-piscina e calculista ele espanta as garotas com sua grosseria,apesar de tudo ele gosta muito da irmã.A única coisa que esses dois gostam é música,quando é este o assunto os seus pais até se assustam pois os filhas não trocam nem um grito.Vêm de família muito rica,que seguem muitas regras e normas,mais os pais deles nunca ligaram muito para isso.

Yamanaka Ino,Uzumaki Naruto e Shikamaru Naara,não são irmãos mais todos são muito na casa dos pais de Ino,pois o pai de Naruto era irmão do pai de Ino(que confuso)e a mãe de Shikamaro era irmã da mãe de Ino.

Hinata Hyuga e Neji Hyuga primos,mas completamente diferentes Hina (como gosta de ser chamada) é tímida e tem poucos amigos.Já Neji era o contrário:totalmnete extrovertido e com muitos amigos.

Tenten Mistashi e Temari Mistachi eram irmãs:a loira e divertida e a morena e calma(gente vocês só vão entender por quê eu coloquei a Tenten e a Temari para serem irmãs...Me aguardem!)

TURMA APRESENTADA E HISTÓRIA CONTINUANDO.

Sasuke,Sakura,Gaara,Ino,Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaro,Temari,Neji e Tenten era tão diferentes,mas tinha uma paixão em comum:a música, estavam se mudando para o bairro de Laguna Sky,deixando amigos,paixões,e intrigas para trás e se dispondo a viver em um lugar:cheio de gente desconheçida e novas aventuras.

_NA MUDANÇA DE SASUKE..._

O sol entrava em seu quarto e ele escutou uma voz sonolenta e sem paciência lhe chamando:

-Vamos Sasuke!Eu não tenho o dia todo não sabia?A gente ainda tem que ir para a escola- só podia ser Itachi seu irmão mais velho chato e idiota.

-Não me enche.Tô com sono e quero dormir-enquanto dizia isso seu irmão o jogou para fora da cama e disse:

-Não tô com saco pra pirralho idiota logo cedo!E vê se arruma rápido imbecil!

Sasuke parou para pensar um instante e foi correndo se de contas ele teria um dia muiiito longo.

_NA MUDANÇA DE SAKURA E GAARA..._

Gaara sentiu uma voz doce lhe chamando:

-Gaara acorde- era sua irmã, como ela conseguia acordar tão cedo?

-Já tô de pé!-pulou da cama e se deparou com uma Sakura toda vestida com o uniforme de sua nova escola:uma saia preta e uma blusa branca com mangas e um laço todo preto.

-Hum,nossa esse uniforme caiu muito melhor em você,do que o da nossa antiga escola.

Saiu deixando uma Sakura muito vermelha e murmurrando coisas sem sentido.

_NA MUDANÇA DE INO, NARUTO E SHIKAMARU:_

Logo cedo estavam todos de pé: gostavam muito de uma nova aventura Naruto e Shikamaru já estavam com o uniforme,mas Ino estava demorando séculos para vestir o seu.

Depois de muita,muita MESMO demora eles foram de carro para o seu bairro,sua nova vida.

_NA MUDANÇA DE HINATA E NEJI..._

Os primos Hyuga já estavam brigando desde cedo, mas logo haviam parado graças a uma severa advência do senhor Hyuga.

Hina estava ansiosa para o novo colégio e Neji com raiva, pois não queria se mudar.

_NA MUDANÇA DE TEMARI E TENTEN..._

Essas duas estavam como pinto no lixo: muito felizes, pois iriam a uma nova escola novos amigos, vida nova e tudo novo.

Seguiram de carro para o bairro enorme de Laguna Sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIM!Editado por minhas queridas best's Manu Leal e Sarah!Genteee uma noticia bomba para quem gosta da "coisa" que eu escrevo minhas provas só acabam amanhã,mas eu já tinha feito Big Rock stars a muito tempo MESMO,mas tragicamente não deu para postar porque meu PC tava confiscado!Então é só isso e como diria a Manu Leal "bora pra frente,por que o tempo ruge e a Sapucaí é grande"!UM BEIJO E MUITOS ABRAÇOS!<strong>_

_**Clarinha Uchiha-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: The love of music**_

__Dez adolescentes tavam parados em frente à sua nova escola: Elite Sky, estavam muito apreencivos,pois nunca haviam estudado em um colégio semi-interno,ou seja teriam que passar a semana toda lá.Sakura e Ino(que já se conheciam) começaram a dizer:

-Oi gente!Eu sou a Ino!

-Oii!Eu sou a Sakura, mas podem me chamar de Saky. -e com a simples atitude dessas duas todas começaram a se apresentar. Mas admito que os garotos travaram um pouco. Bem, um pouco é POUCO, eles ficaram totalmente travados, pelas garotas: tão lindas,tão independentendentes tão tudo...

-Gente vocês estão bem?Ah oi meninas, eu sou o Naruto!-o que Naruto disse foi o bastante para eles sairem de seu "transe" temporario. Começaram a se apresentar,mas Sakura e Sasuke ficaram se olhando um tempão,isso bastou para que se despedissem e fossem para os seus quartos.

_NO QUARTO DAS MENINAS..._

Ino que não passou despercebida oas olhares trocados por Sakura e Sasuke e logo quis saber o por que:

-Sakyyy-ela começou.

-O que foi agora Ino?

-Que olhares eram aqueles que você estava trocando com Uchiha Sasuke?-as gorotas que não eram lesadas nem nada logo se interessaram pela conversa e Saky logo respondeu:

-Eu achava que o conhecia de algum lugar. -Tenten querendo aliviar a tensão perguntou:

-Vocês vão participar do show de calouros?

-Eu vou!-todas disseram em uniossono.

-E o que vocês vão cantar?

-Se nós estivessemos num Filme (N/A: gente eu não colocar a música em inglês desculpem, mas se vocês quiserem saber delas em inglês é traduzir *-*)-disse Ino

-Sem Ar-disse Hinata (N/A: ñ é quela do D' Black okay?)

-Por Quê?-disse Tenten

-Você partiu-disse Temari

-Tem Que Acreditar-disse Sakura. -então continuaram conversando sobre música.

_NO QUARTO DOS MENINOS..._

Todos estavam muito calados e pensativos quando Naruto (sempre ele) perguntou:

-Quem aqui vai participar do show de calouros?

-Eu!-todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-E vocês vão cantar que músicas?

-Astro do Rock-disse Gaara

-Herói-disse Naruto

-Ao Teu lado-disse Neji

-Louco por Celebridades-disse Shikamaru

-Falando com a Lua-disse Sasuke...

_**GENTE LEIA ISSO POR FAVOR...**_

_**Fim do segundo capítulo gente!Me desculpem por a descrição dos garotos ter ficado tãaaaaaaao pequena,mas é que eu tava com MUITA preça a Manu que ia betar a fic para mim viajou muito cedo e eu fui para a despedida no aeroporto e não deu para ficar longo.E quanto as músicas não vou colocar em inglês pelo fato delas serem muitas e compridas!E só!Bjs!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3:Freshmen Contest: Ino and Gaara**_

A noite já chegava em dois quartos,um estava vazio e o outro cheio de garotas correndo de um lado para o outro com maquiagem e escovas de garotos já estavam na cerimonia tinham se arrumado muito rápido(todos estavam com blaseis(ñ sei se é assim q se escreve)Sasuke com um preto,Shika com um verde,Naru com um laranja,Neji com um roxo e Gaara com um vermelho.)já quando as garotas apareçeram estavam deslumbrantes:Sakura estava com um vestido branco duo:a parte de cima era branca e tinha um fino cinto preto na parte inferior ao busto e a saia era cheia de pequenas plumas,que a deixaram com um ar angelical e seu cabelo estava ondulado com uma simples estava com um vestido também duo:dourado,com uma manga só longa,e a saia era cheia de pregas douradas,e seu cabelo estava em um coque meio solto lhe dando um ar estava com um todo preto,mas era fechado na parte de cima e suas magas e detalhes eram de uma renda preta,seu cabelo estava preso num coque alto e com alguns fios soltos,lhe dando um ar estava com um branco com detalhes de flores roseas,seu cabelo estava em uma trança estilo "espinha de peixe" com uma tiara branco com detalhes em rosas.Já Tenten estava com um amarelo queimado com um simples cinto dourado,mas oque chamava atençao era o decote em V do vestido,seus lindos cabelos castanhos caiam em lindas cascatas.

Os garotos estavam com as bocas totalmente querendo zoar disse:

-Vão babar?Me avisem que eu pego um balde-disse esta última parte rindo com as garotos iam protestar mas o diretor começou seu discurso chato e finalmente chamou os candidatos do show de calouros:

-Gostaria de chamar agora Yamanaka Ino.-ela estava muito nervosa,mas chegou ao palco e disse:

-Oi gente eu vou cantar Se Nós Estivessemos num filme:

**Se Nós Estivéssemos Num Filme**

Uh oh

La vai você de novo

Falando de forma cinemática

É, você!

Você é charmoso

Você deixou todo mundo fascinado

Eu sei como você sempre parece escolher

O óbvio, ao invés de mim

Mas pegue um ingresso e você verá

Refrão:

Se nós estivessemos num filme,

Você seria o garoto certo

E eu seria a melhor amiga

Que você se apaixonaria

No final

Nós estaríamos rindo

Observando o pôr-do-sol

Desaparecer no escuro

Aparecem os créditos

Cantando aquela música feliz

Sim, sim

Quando você me liga,

Eu posso ouvir na sua voz

Oh, claro, quer me ver e me contar tudo sobre ela

La, La

Eu estarei atuando através das minhas lágrimas

Acho que você nunca saberá

Que eu devo ganhar um Oscar por essa cena em que estou

Se nós estivessemos num filme,

Você seria o garoto certo

E eu seria a melhor amiga

Que você se apaixonaria

No final

Nós estaríamos rindo

Observando o pôr-do-sol

Desaparecer no escuro

Aparecem os nomes

Cantando aquela música feliz

Gostaria de poder te contar que há uma reviravolta

Um tipo de herói disfarçado

E estamos juntos, de verdade, agora interpretando

Gostaria de poder te contar que há um beijo

Tipo algo mais do que na minha cabeça

Eu vejo isso

Poderia ser o máximo (poderia ser o máximo)

(Se nós estivessemos num filme) Se nós estivessemos num filme,

Você seria o garoto certo

E eu seria a melhor amiga

Que você se apaixonaria

No final

Nós estaríamos rindo

Observando o pôr-do-sol

Desaparecer no escuro

Aparecem os nomes

Cantando aquela música feliz

-Muito bem Ino!Jurados por favor deem sua de chamar nosso segundo competidor Sabaku No Gaara.

-Eu vou cantar Astro do Rock.

**Astro do Rock**

Eu estou cansado de ficar na fila

de clubes que eu nunca vou entrar

Parece que eu sou o pior dos piores.

E eu nunca vou vencer

Esta vida não mudou

Exatamente como eu queria que ela fosse

(Diga-me o que quer)

Eu quero uma casa nova em folha

Em um episódio de Cribs

E um banheiro que eu possa jogar beisebol dentro

E uma banheira grande o suficiente

Para eu e mais dez

(Então o que você precisa?)

Eu preciso de um cartão de crédito sem limite

E um grande jato preto com um quarto dentro dele

Vou me juntar ao Mile High Club

a trinta e sete mil pés

(Tá... E a novidade?)

Eu quero um novo ônibus de turnê cheio de guitarras clássicas

Minha própria estrela no bulevar Hollywood

Algum lugar entre Cher e o

James Dean está ótimo pra mim!

(Mas como você vai fazer isso?)

Eu vou negociar essa vida para ter fortuna e fama

Até mesmo corto meu cabelo e mudo meu nome

[Refrão]

Porque todos nós queremos ser grandes estrelas do Rock

Vivendo em casa nas colinas,conduzindo 15 carros

As garotas são fáceis e as drogas são baratas

Vamos todos ficar secos, porque simplesmente não vamos comer

E nós vamos nos bares mais badalados

Na área VIP com as estrelas de cinema

Todos os caçadores de fama

Vão aparecer por lá

Todas as coelhinhas da playboy

Com seu cabelo loiro oxigenado

Hey, Hey, eu quero ser um astro do Rock

Hey, Hey, eu quero ser um astro do Rock

Eu quero ser famoso como Elvis sem as costeletas

Contratar oito guarda-costas que adoram bater nos babacas

Dar alguns autógrafos

Para que eu possa comer de graça

(eu vou querer um quesadilla, ah ha!)

Eu vou vestir meu traseiro

Com a última moda

Ter a chave da porta da frente da mansão da Playboy

Vou ter uma mulher de capa de revista que ama

gastar meu dinheiro por mim

(Mas como você vai fazer isso?)

Eu vou negociar essa vida para ter fortuna e fama

Até mesmo corto meu cabelo e mudo meu nome

[Refrão]

Porque todos nós queremos ser grandes estrelas do Rock

Vivendo em casa nas colinas,conduzindo 15 carros

As garotas são fáceis e as drogas são baratas

Vamos todos ficar secos, porque simplesmente não vamos comer

E nós vamos nos bares mais badalados

Na área VIP com as estrelas de cinema

Todos os caçadores de fama

Vão aparecer por lá

Todas as coelhinhas da playboy

Com seu cabelo loiro oxigenado

E eu vou me esconder em uma sala particular

Com o último dicionário e a revista Quem é Quem de hoje.

Eles irão te dar tudo com aquele sorriso maléfico.

Todo mundo vai ter um traficante de drogas na discagem rápida.

Eu vou cantar aquelas músicas

que ofendem a censura.

Vou pegar minhas pílulas em tubinhos de bala.

Vou pegar uns cantores fracassados para escreverem todas minhas músicas,

dublar todas as noites para que eu não cante errado.

[Refrão]

Porque todos nós queremos ser grandes estrelas do Rock

Vivendo em casa nas colinas,conduzindo 15 carros

As garotas são fáceis e as drogas são baratas

Vamos todos ficar secos, porque simplesmente não vamos comer

E nós vamos nos bares mais badalados

Na área VIP com as estrelas de cinema

Todos os caçadores de fama

Vão aparecer por lá

Todas as coelhinhas da playboy

Com seu cabelo loiro oxigenado

Vou me esconder em uma sala particular

Com o último dicionário e a revista Quem é Quem de hoje.

Eles irão te dar tudo com aquele sorriso maléfico.

Todo mundo vai ter um traficante de drogas na discagem rápida

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gente me deixem explicar por que so fiz a Ino e o Gaara:por que de todos ficava muito grande.A próxima é dedica aos fãs de NARUHINA!E é claro a Sarah!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:Freshmen Contest:Naruto and Hinata**_

-Vamos chamar agora Hyuga Hinata!

-Eu vou cantar Sem Ar:

**Sem Ar**

Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar (ar)

Ooh...

Se eu devo morrer antes de eu acordar

Isso vai ser porque você levou minha respiração embora

Estar perdendo você é como estar vivendo em um mundo sem ar

Oh...

Eu estou aqui sozinho

Não quero partir

Meu coração não se moverá, está incompleto

Desejo que haja um jeito para que eu possa fazer você entender

Mas como você espera que eu

Que eu viva sozinha apenas comigo mesma

Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor

É tão difícil para eu respirar

[REFRÃO:]

Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui

Sem ar, sem ar

Tenho vontade de me afogar, tão fundo

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Se você não está aqui, eu apenas não posso respirar

Estou sem ar, sem ar...

Eu caminho, eu fujo

Eu pulo, eu voô

Logo fico longe do chão, flutuando até você

Não há gravidade para me segurar para baixo

Para ser real

Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro

Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi

Eu não sei como

Mas eu nem me importo

Mas como você espera que eu

Que eu viva sozinha apenas comigo mesma

Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor

É tão difícil para eu respirar

[REFRÃO:]

Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui

Sem ar, sem ar

Tenho vontade de me afogar, tão fundo

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Se você não está aqui, eu apenas não posso respirar

Estou sem ar, sem ar...

Estou sem ar, sem ar...

[REFRÃO:]

Me diga como eu deveria respirar sem ar

Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar

É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui

Sem ar, sem ar

Tenho vontade de me afogar, tão fundo

Me diga, como você vai ficar sem mim?

Se você não está aqui, eu apenas não posso respirar

Estou sem ar, sem ar...

-Muito bem Hinata!Jurados...Agora eu queria chamar Uzumaki Naruto:

-Oi gente!EU vou cantar Herói:

**Herói**

Eu não sou um super-homem

Não posso pegar sua mão

E voar para qualquer lugar

Aonde você quiser ir (yeah)

Eu não posso ler sua mente

Como um outdoor

E dizer-lhe tudo

Que você quer ouvir,mas...

Eu serei o seu herói

Eu, eu posso ser tudo o que você precisa

Se você for a garota certa para mim

Como a gravidade, eu não poderei ser parado

Eu,sim,eu acredito em destino

Eu posso ser um cara comum

Com coração e alma

Mas se você é a certa para mim

Então,eu serei o seu herói

(Se você for a ideal)

Eu serei o seu herói

(Se você for a ideal)

Eu serei o seu herói

Buscando em altos e baixos

Tentando buscar em cada linha

Se eu vir o seu rosto

Eu apenas saberei (sim)

Eu coloquei minha confiança no destino

Que você virá para o meu caminho

E se estiver certo

Será inegável

Eu serei o seu herói

Eu, eu posso ser tudo o que você precisa

Se você é aquela para mim

Como a gravidade eu não poderei ser parado

Tenho que acreditar em destino

Eu posso ser um cara comum

Com coração e Alma

Mas se você é a garota certa para mim

Então, eu serei o seu herói

(Se você for a ideal)

Eu serei o seu herói

(Se você for a ideal)

Eu serei o seu herói

Tão incrível

-E esse foi o Naruto!Jurados..

* * *

><p>Oque estão achando?O proxímo será dedicado aos fãs de NEJITENTEN<p> 


End file.
